


Il va te briser le coeur

by Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: La mise en garde d'Aberforth...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit à l'occasion d'un arbre à drabbles en juin 2011.

_Il va te briser le cœur._

_Il n'éprouve pas les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui._

_Il ne les éprouvera jamais._

_Et même si cela arrivait, cela ne durera pas. Il fera comme si tu étais un livre : une fois qu'il t'aura lu, il t'abandonnera. Une fois qu'il saura qu'il peut t'avoir, tu ne l'intéresseras plus._

_Mais je suis sûr qu'il le sait déjà. Ne vois-tu pas que tu te ridiculises à courir après lui, à chercher son attention et son amour, comme un vieil insensé ?_

_Contrairement à ce que tu crois, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait pareils._

Il y a plus d'un siècle, Dumbledore avait versé dans la Pensine ce souvenir d'Abelforth le mettant en garde contre Grindelwald.

Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas écouté. Bien sûr, il pensait alors que son ami Gellert était comme un beau livre qu'on peut lire un millier de fois sans jamais s'en lasser, et toujours y trouver de la profondeur, et de l'intérêt, et de la bonté. Bien sûr, il pensait que son amour pour lui durerait toujours, et que l'ivresse qu'il éprouvait en sa compagnie ne pouvait pas changer, car Grindelwald était celui qui la créait.

Bien sûr, il s'était trompé.

 


End file.
